The old times of harder trainingand the new time
by SPSquirtle
Summary: Yup, of a pokemon master. Now let's review those good 'ol times!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

I remember that day as if it were yesterday, even though it was more than a year ago. So I hear some people ask, "what is this that you remember as 'yesterday'?" For those of you that asked, it's really very simple. 

The day I turned 10.   
  


And that's only the introduction^_^   


The day I turned 10 was a day of sunshine (considering my birthday is usually the first day of spring), a day of happiness, a day where flowers bloomed and buds appeared on trees. They all looked as pretty as the Butterfrees looking at them. At noon I was to get a pokemon from Professor Oak. Too bad I couldn't catch the Butterfrees^_^. 

I went into Oaky's lab (Oaky was what I called him). He was standing there, glaring at a picture of a Rattata like he had died open-eyed staring at the picture. I went in and just to clear his empty mind out I said, "Hello? Professor Oak? Earth to Professor Oak?" He finally shook his head and woke up. "Oh hi, uh, Steven?"   
"My friends call me SP."   
"Oh. Anyway, you can pick from four pokemon. We have Pikachu, the electric rodent. Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon. Charmander, the fire lizard. Or Squirtle, the water-squirting tinyturtle. Pick whichever one you like."   
Should I take the Pikachu? Nah, too puny. The Bulbasaur? Too aggresive. The Charmander? No, I could be burned. So I had nothing to do but choose Squirtle.   
"Very well, then," said Professor Oak, and handed me a pokeball with a picture of a teardrop on the front. He handed me a tiny little license card thing and something representing an info book, except it was for pokemon it had a name, _Dexter._ "Take your trainer's license and pokedex and have a good journey."   
"I will," I assured him, walking out the door. Now I was ready for my first day of training.   


Wasn't I? 

Find out next story! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Last time, our hero from Pallet (duh!) started his pokemon journey.   


I could only be thankful route 1 was hard to get lost in. Creepy legends told many pokemon trainers got lost, some never finding their way again, and I didn't intend to be one of those trainers. I stared at the ground, and looked up, and I saw something with black in the middle and eyes and tangling spaghetti-looking vines all around itself. I pointed my pokedex at it. 

Tangela. A vine pokemon. This pokemon is hid in many tangling vines. 

"Duh!" I said angrily>_. "Oh well."   
I pulled back my hat that said "pokemon" on it and said, "Squirtle, I choose you!"   
By the way, I did this to mock Ash^_^.   
Squirtle came out.   
I pointed my pokedex at Tangela again. 

Tangela is a grass type pokemon, making it vulnerable (is that how you spell it?) to fire pokemon. 

"Which means water pokemon won't do much," I said quietly. "Squirtle, water gun between the tangles so it doesn't hit Tangela's grass part." 

Squirtle aimed a water gun at the puny eyes, which quickly closed, and the Tangela flinched, trying to defend itself. 

I threw a pokeball. "Pokeball, go!"   
The pokeball hit Tangela, and Tangela turned into a red light right before my eyes and was sucked up into the pokeball. The pokeball turned red in the middle, shook once, twice, three times...then it stopped and the middle of the pokeball became white again. 

"I CAUGHT A TANGELA!" I said, yelling at the top of my lungs. Squirtle covered his ears, and I returned him. I was proud of myself. My first day of pokemon training and I had two pokemon! Wouldn't Professor Oak be proud of me! 

He might be, but there are still adventures to go through! 

But could I make it through them? 

Find out! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Time for part 3!*grins* *sees people dozing* >_ WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SAID, TIME FOR PART 3!!!!!!!!!!!   
  


That's better. Now pinch yourself if you have to. I don't appreciate being snoozed on. 

Anyway...   
  


I was walking towards Viridian City. By now it was already 1:50, and being a warm spring day, we had a while till the sun set. Dragging my backpack, I saw the pokemon center, and rushed to greet Nurse Joy. "Hello," I said, "I need you to heal my pokemon."   
"Right away," Nurse Joy said, and two Chansey ran over and snitched my pokeballs.   
"Your pokemon will be healed A.S.A.P," Nurse Joy said as she walked away.   
I sat down and sneezed. I was waiting for my pokemon to recover, they had battled each other, they deserved a rest. What took Nurse Joy so long?   
"Aren't we the little slowpoke?" I muttered under my breath. Suddenly she stepped out and said gently, "your pokemon have been healed."   
"Thank you." I sighed.   
I took Tangela and Squirtle and went out. Suddenly a guy came up to me and said, "if you can defeat me in a pokemon match, two on two, I will show you to the three best trainers in this area. They will teach you skill if you defeat them.   
"Great!" I exclaimed. "Go, Tangela!"   
"Go Rattata!" the guy said!   
I didn't have a clue what Tangela could really do so I took out my pokedex. 

Tangela's attacks:stun spore. 

"All right Tangela, warm up with your stun spore!"   
"Warm up?" the guy laughed. "You can't defeat me!"   
"We'll see," I said with a smirk on my face. I pointed towards the battle.   
The guy could only stare in horror. As Tangela jumped up in the air, vibrating like crazy, letting loose a reddish power, Rattata was paralyzed, stuck stiff.   
The guy smiled. "That doesn't do any physical damage."   
"Good point."   
I pointed my pokedex. 

Tangela's attacks:bind.   
"All right Tangela, bind attack!"   
The tangeling vines from Tangela whipped out and wrapped around Rattata, and started to squeeze. Rattata let out a cry of pain.   
Tangela made some weird noise that I can't translate on the keyboard. Rattata cried out, "Rrrraattataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"   
I pointed my pokedex once again. 

Tangela's attacks:constrict.   
  


"All right, now time to use the constrict!"   
Tangela spun around, its tangely vines reeling Rattata in. Rattata was getting more wrapped up by the second, and the boy was forced to retrieve it.   
"You won't beat this one," he said. "Charmander, ember attack!"   
A fire lizard came out and in a flash it spun it tail around, a flame hitting Tangela here and there. I knew it was Tangela's weakness, so I retrieved him.   
"Squirtle, I choose you!" I yelled. "Water gun!"   
Squirtle spit water continouisly, missing Charmander. "More! Squirtle!"   
The little spits turned into one big shot of water, and Charmander almost died when the water hit its tail. "Charmander, return. You win," he said, putting up his hands. 

So where are these three fabulous trainers? Find out in the next story!   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The boy stumbled, pretending he was hurt from the defeat of the battle. I rolled my eyes at him. He was pathetic, and he was waisting time. We had been walking for only a half an hour, which seemed like hours yet, and finally he pointed to a tall skyscraper. "Go in there," he ordered, and waisted no time "stumbling" away. So I went inside, and a little TV came out of nowhere and said, "would you like to challenge the leaders of "Pokemon Galore"? Not knowing was else to do, I nodded my head. Even weirder, right from the start, the TV screen was pitch black, with not even a person on the TV to show up. Suddenly I teleported. I landed with a THUMP! on my rear in a room with three men. The one on the right stepped forward. "I am Paul," said, "your fate rests with me. This battle will be one on one."   
I thought it was rude of him not welcoming me, and just stepping up to me and demanding a fight, but I nodded my head, got up, and pulled back my hat. 

"Squirtle, I choose you!"   
Squirtle came out its pokeball, ready for action.   
Paul sneered. "Is that all you got? Spearow, go!" he yelled, and from his pokeball emerged a vicious-looking bird. 

I pointed my pokedex. 

Spearow:A tiny bird pokemon. It has to flap its tiny wings fast to stay airborne. It eats insects from off the ground. 

"How will that help me in a battle?" I said angrily. "Squirtle, water gun attack, now!"   
Squirtle shot out a lot of water from its mouth, and it found its way and rammed into Spearow, and I only saw little feathers flying here and there. When the water cleared, Spearow didn't look like it was exactly in paradise. 

"Spearow, return!" Paul said angrily. He took something represting a hose and touched Squirtle with it.   
"Your Squirtle is healed," he snarled.   
"Squirtle, return!" I replied.   
The man on the left came up next. "My name is Patrick, and you have to battle me next," he said, "and it's a one on one. Enough talk. Nidoran female, go!" 

I pointed my pokedex at Nidoran. 

Nidoran female, a poison pin pokemon. It secretes poison in its barbs. Has the advantage against grass pokemon. 

"That tells me not to use Tangela. Squirtle, you're at it again!"   
Squirtle came out and fakely punched Nidoran.   
"Is that it?" Patrick sounded surprised. "Nidoran, scratch attack!"   
Nidoran ran to squirtle and took its little paw and scratched Squirtle's hard shell. Fortunately, it had no effect.   
"All right, Squirtle, water gun attack!" I commanded.   
Squirtle shot the water once again.   
"Poison sting!" Patrick was outraged. Fortunately, the water was washing away all the poison.   
"Finish it! Tackle attack!" I ordered.   
Squirtle stopped spraying and tackled Nidoran. "Nidoran, return." Patrick sounded down. "I admit defeat." He used the hose machine to heal Squirtle.   
The middle one stepped up. "My name does not begin with P, for I am harder than my brothers. I call one on one again, but I have an evolved form!" he grinned. "Pidgeotto, go!"   
Out came a bird bigger than Spearow. I pointed my pokedex. 

Pidgeotto, a bird pokemon. Has a fierce temper if angered the slightest bit. Usually when it starts to get mad it will get more mad till it has won. 

"Sounds dangerous," I admitted, "and Tangela can't fight a flying type. Which means Squirtle battles all of ya."   
Squirtle jumped up to protect its master.   
The man smiled. "I'll start this battle off with a wing attack."   
Pidgeotto dived towards Squirtle and knocked it over with its wing.   
"Hang in there, fight back with a bubble attack!" I yelled. Squirtle spit bubbles all over the place, Pidgeotto wasn't visibly hurt, as it did slow down though. But now it didn't take a telescope to find out Pidgeotto was angry now.   
"Uh-oh," I said, scared out of my mind.   
"That's right," the man said, "uh-oh. Pidgeotto, quick attack."   
Pidgeotto quickly dived for Squirtle, but hit its shell and fell back.   
"Squirtle, bite attack!"   
Squirtle clamped its mouth around Pidgeotto and Pidgeotto yelled out.   
The guy snapped his fingers. "Sand-attack."   
Pidgeotto flapped its wing and a whirlwind of sand burst from the window and onto Squirtle's face.   
"Oh no, Squirtle wash the sand away!"   
Squirtle spat water at the sand and it disappeared. "All right, continouis skull bash!"   
Squirtle jumped up and its head looked like it was about to burst. It threw itself at Pidgeotto and hit it with his head. He kept doing this over and over again till the Pidgeotto couldn't get up.   
"Pidgeotto, return," the guy said with a frown. "All right, all right, my name is George. My skill is to never let your pokemon turn against you. Train them equally, and treat them with care and kindness. Soon they will be unbeatable." I thanked him and left the building. I entered the Viridian forest and girl with short brown hair said, "Stop. I demand an official pokemon battle."   
"Okay," I said, "Squirtle, go!"   
The girl smiled. "Caterpie, I choose you!"   
Caterpie was frowning. It looked determined for a little bug. "All right," I said, "use your bite attack!"   
SSquirtle bit Caterpie, practically crushing it, and the girl was forced to send out her Bellsprout.   
"Uh-oh," I said. "Squirtle, return! Tangela, I choose you!"   
Tangela came out and it glowered when it saw Bellsprout. "All right Bellsprout, wrap attack!"   
Bellsprout's vines extended.   
"Tangela, constrict it!" I demanded.   
Tangela spun around making Bellsprout little "vines" reel in, and Bellsprout was grasping the ground for dear life.   
"Buluoobulah!" Tangela screamed. "Laaaaaaaaaaaaa!"   
(Buluoobulah is how I think it should be, its the best I can do over keyboard people.)   
"All right, sleep powder!" Tangela kicked and kicked, and released a purple Bellsprout. Next thing ya know Bellsprout was snoozing its butt off.   
"Bellsprout return!" the girl said, and turned to face me. "Impressive. My name is Lisa. What's yours?"   
I looked at the ground and turned just stared. "My name's Steven, but my friends call me SP. And I decided to nickname my Squirtle SPSquirtle. Don't you think the name fits?"   
"Yeah," she said, staring at the ground, too. "Mind if I accompany on your pokemon journey?"   
I smiled. "Not at all. You're totally welcome."   
Suddenly a Bulbasaur and Charmander came from behind. "Bulba!" the Bulbasaur yelled.   
"Charmander," the Charmander said, softer than the Bulbasaur.   
"Go ahead, catch them," I urged.   
"No, really, you won the battle, you already have one pokemon of that 'group', just get them for yourself." She blushed.   
"Alright, Tangela, Squirtle, attack!" I said, throwing the pokeballs.   
First up was a vine whip from Bulbasaur, wrapping up Tangela, but Tangela used a constrict and stun spore to wrap the battle up (get it?). Charmander and Squirtle had a water/fire duel, but Squirtle's water overpowered the fire from Charmander. "Pokeballs, go!!!" I yelled, and the pokeballs sucked them up, closed around them, and it took 2 seconds for them to stay still.   
"Yeeeeeeeeees!" I yelled, and healed my pokemon. Then Lisa and I walked through the Viridian forest to Pewter. It wasn't very long before I saw Pewter.   
"Hey, we made it!" I yelled and Lisa and I ran towards Pewter. 

Yes, but running towards Pewter means running towards new adventures and challenges.   


Author's note: Happy, you people who asked me to make it longer?   
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

I walked through just to find some vines pull me back into the forest and wrap around me, leaving me hanging upside down. "Who says there are vines in forests?" I muttered.   
"Hey! Bellsprout, cut attack now!" Lisa called as her Bellsprout came out and used its "roots" to snap the vines. "Thanks," I said. "Don't mention it," she said turning a tiny bit red. I'm assuming it was a blush. "Off to beat Brock!" I yelled as I once again ran towards Pewter.   
"Wait up!" shouted Lisa. "Oh well, Bellsprout return!"   
She ran towards me to find me standing in the huge rock doors of the Pewter gym.   
"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON MATCH, BROCK!" I yelled out on nowhere.   
A light shone on a cross-legged sitting figure. He had slits instead of eyes. I thought that was disgusting but he said, "Being a gym leader, I accept. Geodude, go!"   
"Tangela, I choose you!" I replied.   
Lisa sat down on a rock and watched the battle.   
"Laaaaaa!" Tangela yelled, frowning at Geodude.   
"Tangela, absorb NOW!" I ordered.   
Tiny "spots" flowed like from a hologram between Tangela and Geodude. They spun around, fat red circles. When it cleared, Geodude looked weaker.   
"Geodude, rock throw!" Brock demanded.   
Geodude jumped up and was about to throw itself on Tangela. Tangela moved away in time and Geodude made a deep hole in the rock.   
"Tangela, sleep powder!" I insisted. I wanted to finish that Geo-dud(not a typo, dud is an insult, which is how I meant to use it. That's what the hyphen's for!).   
Tangela released a purple powder from the vines. Geodude closed its eyes and snoozed.   
"Geodude return!" Brock demanded. "Vulpix, go!"   
Vulpix jumped out of its pokeball.   
"Flamethrower now!"   
Vulpix spit fire and Tangela flinched. Tangela fell back in pain.   
"Tangela, return!" I said. "Squirtle, go!"   
Squirtle came out and it didn't need an order. It immediatly spat water at Vulpix, who, judging by the element, didn't look so cool.   
"Vulpix return!" Brock said, sobbing a bit(he loves his Vulpix.). "Zubat go!"   
Zubat knocked over Squirtle. I got Brock's little game now. This was a wild goose chase.   
"All right, return!" I said. "Charmander, flamethrower!"   
Charmander came out and spat fire at Zubat, who retreated and fell down.   
"Zubat, return!" Brock demanded. "Onix, GO!"   
A giant rock snake came out. I was too focused to use my pokedex on any of these.   
Onix dove at Charmander, who was weak to Onix's elements, rock and ground.   
"Return!" I said. "Bulbasaur, you're my last chance!"   
Bulbasaur came out and tackled Onix. Unfortunately, it had no effect.   
"Wait for directions!" I yelled.   
Onix dove at Bulbasaur who leapt onto its back. Onix grumbled.   
"Leech seed!" I ordered. Bulbasaur looked as if it were about to poop out of its bulb, and instead a seed came out followed by a bright light that stuck to it like a rainbow. The "beam" disappeared as the seed landed on Onix. Tiny vines grew from the seed as it opened up and they bound Onix in their grip. They took Onix's health away and made Onix faint. "Onix return Brock yelled. He was a tiny disappointed, but he handed me a shiny stone. "The Boulderbadge," he said, and nodded toward the exit. Lisa and I walked out, with me staring at the badge. I was amazed I could do this. Gym leaders were difficult. Maybe I could go on a beating-gym-leader spree. I chuckled to myself as we approached Mount Moon. We made it here by looking at the ground. I stepped in, and changed my pace and starting running. I heard Lisa's muffled "Wait!" behind me, and I slowed down. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Mount Moon was no bigger than LA. In fact it was much smaller (since LA is a pretty big city, with the show biz and stuff.). As Lisa and I walked through, praying not to get lost, a tiny screw thing with a scary looking eye in the middle blocked our path. 

Hoping it was a pokemon, I pointed my Pokedex.   


Magnemite, this pokemon appears in power plants and uses attacks such as thunder wave to stun its enemies. 

"Sounds good," I admitted, "I'll catch it. Bulbasaur, I choose you!"   
Bulbasaur came out, plump bulb and all.   
"Bulbasaur, vine whip!" Vines came from the "sides" of Bulbasaur's bulb and wrapped around Magnemite.   
"Razor leaf!" I ordered.   
From the "sides" of his bulb, Bulbasaur shot tiny leafs they all hit Magnemite, made a big CONK! sound, made a tiny crack in Magnemite, and fell to the floor.   
"No good," I muttered. "Sleep powder!"   
From the very middle of Bulbasaur's bulb shot a blue powder and Magnemite closed its one eye and dropped, which made Bulbasaur retreat its vines. "Pokeball go!" I yelled. The pokeball rolled once, twice, broke out.   
"What?!" I said. I pointed my pokedex. 

Pokemon can have status change, but they still need to lose HP to be weakened. 

"Darn!" I said. "Bulbasaur, tackle attack!"   
Bulbasaur tackled Magnemite, who woke up and shocked Bulbasaur.   
"Growth!" I yelled, but it was too late.   
"Bulbasaur...please..." I pleaded.   
"Zi...Aur..."Bulbasaur began, and started to glow. Suddenly its bulb sprouted into a flower.   


I pointed my pokedex. 

Bulbasaur just evolved into Ivysaur. Ivysaur:A seed pokemon. As it grows, it loses the ability to stand on two legs. 

"Cool!" I said. "Bul...err, Ivysaur, plant heal (a Gold/Silver move. It heals!)!"   
Ivysaur glowed, and it didn't evolve, but when the glowing stopped, Ivysaur looked much better.   
"Ivysaur, bide, now!" Magnemite shocked Ivysaur, who took the damage and shocked Magnemite back, and it hurt him double. 

"Pokeball, go!" I said, and it rolled once....................   


twice........................... 

It broke out, but suddenly went back in (think of Diglett episode...).   
Then the light turned off. 

"I CAUGHT MAGNEMITE!"I yelled and ran towards Cerulean, Cerulean, the aqua blue city.   
"Hey, wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lisa squealed.   
I arrived in Cerulean, just to see the cyan lakes, the aqua bays, it _was_ really blue. I healed my pokemon. With this variety of pokemon I couldn't lose. 

I stepped in the gym. Misty's sister, Lily, was substituting for her right now. The other sensationals were looking at pictures and "runt girl" was watching Horsea and Togepi play. I stepped in, with Lisa on my tail, and yelled. "I CHALLENGE YOU LILY!"   
"Like, woah, take a chill pill, I accept. Like, 3 on 3? Seaking, go!"   
"All right," I said.   
"Choose wisely," Lisa warned.   
I turned around and winked. "I sure will," I assured her. "Magnemite, go!"   
Magnemite came out and blinked its only eye. Seaking looked bored.   
"Like, Seaking, use your horn drill!" Lily ordered. Her pink hair sparkled in the light of the gym. Not that she was beautiful or anything, but then again, Brock falls in love with every girl...   
Seaking dived towards Magnemite.   
"Magnemite, supersonic, now!" I ordered.   
Sound waves came from Magnemite and hit Seaking. It looked confused then starting using horn drill on the water.   
"Like, Seaking, what are you _doing_?" Lily said as she pulled out Seaking's pokeball. "Return! Like, it's your turn, Tentacruel!"   
A giant jellyfish pokemon came out. It frowned at Magnemite.   
I pointed my pokedex. 

Tentacruel:Still being observed. Water and poison type. (Note:At this time they were just fulfilling the data for all 150, and they went in order.) 

"All right, it's still a water pokemon. Magnemite, shock the water!" Magnemite thundershocked and it hit the water, which conducted it and the electricity hurt Tentacruel greatly. Tentacruel fell back in pain.   
"Like, return!" Lily said, almost bursting in tears. "Seel, will you fight for me?"   
The gym's Seel poked its head out of the water and stuck its tongue out. Then it nodded.   
"Okay, like, Seel, aurora beam NOW!" Lily ordered. From Seel's horn came a colorful beam, like the rainbow, and I can see how it got the name aurora. Magnemite fell back, but suddenly two people pushed the door down. Beside one of the people was a little guy resembling Frosty the snowman, except he had a genius look on his face instead of a grin or smile. Beside the other stood a pokemon who looked like a Tangela but instead of spaghetti-looking vines there was real spaghtti. It was caked with smudgy tomato sauce, little bits of parmesan cheese here and there. "Igloo!" the snowman said. "Iglooboy!" "Prepare for messy trouble!" said the girl.   
"You should make that pigsty double!" said the boy.   
"To protect the world from people's reeks!"   
"To tell all peoples they're stupid, peeps!"   
"To announce what evil stands for!"   
"To take some evil and make that more!"   
"Schwarp!"   
"Manny!"   
"Team question mark, will surely confuse you!"   
"Ew, did you fart, it smells like poo!"   
"Boy!" yelled Iglooboy.   
"Grimetti!" yelled the spaghetti thing.   
"We've come for the pokemon," Schwarp said, playing with her hair.   
"You'll never stop us!" Manny warned. He was laughing evilly.   
They wanted to steal the pokemon? I fumed. If only these people had brains...   
(Note:No quotation marks were supposed to be in the previous sentence.)   
"I'll stop you," I mumbled, "Magnemite, return!"   
"All right Seaking, come out!" Lily ordered. Seaking came out, and by now it had recovered from confusion. It and Seel fought side by side. I decided for a water gym a grass pokemon and a water pokemon were best to choose. 

"Ivysaur, Squirtle, I choose you!" I said, turning around my hat. I wanted to save Tangela incase this duo lost, which I highly doubted. 

"All right, Squirtle, bide on Grimetti!"   
Schwarp obviously didn't know what bide did. "Hah, you're Squirtle isn't attacking Grimetti," she said. "Grimetti, wrap attack!" 

Grimetti wrapped its disgusting spaghetti around Squirtle, who took damage and payed it back double.   
"Now who's the one who can't attack?" I said, smiling. "Squirtle, water gun!"   
Squirtle spat water at Iglooboy, who melted a tiny bit, but grew back.   
"You can't defeat Iglooboy," Manny warned. "Iglooboy, ice punch!"   
"Ivysaur, vine whip!"   
Ivysaur sent its vines towards Iglooboy, who punched the vines, and ice formed on the vines.   
"Quick, plant heal!" I ordered.   
"Ivy!" Ivysaur yelled as it glowed, and the ice disappeared.   
"Igloo...boy! Ig," said a disappointed Iglooboy.   
"All right, razor leaf!" I said. Ivysaur shot out sharp leaves and they attacked Iglooboy, some hit Grimetti, snapping its spaghetti.   
"Plant heal!" Schwarp yelled, as her Grimetti grew back its spaghetti.   
"It's grass type?" I asked.   
Schwarp smirked. "Yes, and some other types," she said.   
I laughed. "Thanks for telling me. Charmander, go!"   
Charmander came out and yelled, "Charmand! Char Charmander!"   
"Oh no!" Schwarp said, and she looked as if she were going to cry. "How could I have been so stupid!"   
"Charmander, ember!" I commanded. Charmander spun around, and flames flew from its tail. Iglooboy and Grimetti's elements were weak to fire, and they fainted when the flames hit them.   
"Iglooboy, return!" Manny said.   
"Grimetti, return!" Schwarp said. Then, in unison, they said, "Look's like Team Question Mark is getting confused(It was their first time)!" They ran out the door. Lily ignored them. "You did a good job," she said. Seel stuck out its tongue, but this time there was something representing a teardrop on its tongue, but it was rock hard. "For saving us, you deserve the badge, and I have another surprise." She smiled. "Seel! How would you like to be his pokemon?"   
Seel nodded its head. I took the teardrop, the Cascade-Badge, from Seel, and put into my pokemon.   
"Now you have six pokemon," Lisa said. "Next one you get will be teleported to Professor Oak."   
"Yeah," I said.   
  


So, Seel joins the journey, and with a smart trick-doing Seel on your team, no one can lose. Or can they? 

Authors note:I know Magnemite's aren't found in Mt. Moon, but in the next fanfic we might find out why there was a Magnemite lurking in Mt. Moon. 

Authors 2nd note:Please don't say, 'oh my Dewgong can beat Seel' just bear with the story. I hate stupid reviewers. Maybe its cause they're stupid. 

Authors 3rd note(not really a note, more of a question):Is this long enough?   
  
  
  
  



End file.
